Overdramatic
by IHeartPixyStix
Summary: A PDLD based on a challenge I found. Includes a game of strip pool, a sprained finger, someone's pasty white butt, and an arguement about men wearing pink! Oneshot!


**AN:So this fic was based on a challenge I found somewhere. I could immediatly picture this happening to the group so I decided to write it! Read on!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls or some of the contents of this story or any of the characters...dang. I just own the storyline!

**Must Haves:**  
1.PDLD ending  
2.An accident that causes Finn to sprain his pinkie finger, and optional, Rory taking care of him.  
3.A distraught Finn, thinking he's is going to die because of #2…  
4.The Phrase 'I've just been blinded by 's pasty white arse, what else can possibly go wrong?' (You get to choose whose arse it is….)  
**Can Haves:**  
1.A semi-serious argument between Finn and anyone of your choice about 'Men wearing pink'.  
2.Other LBD members or Paris.  
**Can't haves:**  
1.Dean, Jess or Marty. Or any past reference to any of them.  
2.Logan and Rory ever being in anything other than a no-strings relationship, whether they still are in the fic is up to you.  
3.No, Stars Hollow. Strictly Yale-based fic.

* * *

"Noooooooooo!"

"Will you shut up?"

"NEVER!"

"A little louder please."

"NEEEVEEEER!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Hey, Boys."Steph led Rory and Rosemary into Logan's apartment where Logan and Finn were arguing.

Rory and Logan were now fine with each other, even though they decided to pretend their short no strings relationship never happened. Which was good, considering they had the same friends.

"What's going on?"Rory asked.

"Finn's losing."Logan nodded towards the pool table.

"I'll come back!"Finn shouted.

"I have one ball left. You have six."Logan pointed out.

Finn snickered,"You only have one ball? Poor boy."

"Dirty!"Rory and Steph exclaimed in unison.

Finn wiggled his eyebrows at them,"More where that came from, Loves."

Steph pretended to fan herself,"Oh, it's getting way too hot in here!"

"Then how 'bout a new game?"Finn suggested.

"Like what?"Steph loved games and he had her attention instantly.

"You're just suggesting that because you're losing."Logan sat on the edge of the pool table.

"Something like that."Finn said honestly.

"So?"Steph pointed straight at Finn,"Tell me about the game or die!"

Rory laughed,"So dramatic!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"Steph shrieked.

"Take it down a notch."Rory rolled her eyes and Logan shook his head.

Finn of course, jumped right in,"So, if it's so hot in here, how bout a lovely game of strip pool?"

"Strip pool?"Rory looked apprehensive.

"Don't look so concerned, Love. I'm sure you're wonderful."

"I suck at pool, Finn."

He winked,"I know. I meant your body."

"Keep it in your pants."Logan cut in.

"Oh I plan on it."Finn said. "I'm sure it will be you, divesting yourselves of your clothing. Not me."

"So sure?"Steph raised her eyebrows."Count me in."

"Rory?"

Rory sighed,"I'm in too."

"Logan?"

"Don't want to be the odd man out."

"Great!"Finn exclaimed."Steph and you verses Rory and me."

"Fine, but you only have to remove something if you miss a shot."Rory decided.

"Excuse me?"Finn looked confused.

"I mean, if you miss a shot, just because I'm on your team, I don't have to take something off. Only you do."

He nodded,"Deal. I'll get the drinks!"

Finn hurried to the kitchen for glasses and booze.

"How 'bout we add another twist?"Steph suggested suddenly.

"Another twist? Love, I'm always in for another twist!"Finn exclaimed.

"Ror? Logan? You in?"

"What's the twist?"Rory wondered.

"You in or out?"Steph demanded.

"In."They both replied.

"Then, Finn,"Steph continued,"Grab four shot glasses. Here's the rules. When you miss a shot, you have to remove an article of clothing. When the other team makes a shot, you have to take a shot."

"A shot for a shot. I like it."Logan nodded approvingly.

"Good! Finn exclaimed! I'll grab the glasses and the vodka!"

"Make it Tequila."Rory decided.

"Demanding," Finn grabbed the Tequila bottle instead, "I like it. Anyone else for a Rum and Coke while we play?"

Everyone agreed and he made the drinks.

"A shot to get started!"Steph exclaimed and they all took a shot."I'll break!"

"Steph."Logan said warily.

"I'll break."she said again and stepped up. She sank a striped ball and Rory and Finn each took a shot of Tequila. She moved on for her next shot.

About twenty minutes later, after a few distractions, they were still playing. Finn had only a missing shirt and sock and Logan, just a shirt. Rory had already had to remove her blazer and tee shirt, shoes and socks, leaving her in her jeans, undergarments and a tank top that she'd had on under her tee shirt. Steph was in her bra and skirt. Almost all of them had had too many shots to count.

"Oh shit!"Rory muttered as she missed another shot. She had to remove her tank top.

"Pink?"Finn wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her pink bra."I like pink."

Logan rolled his eyes,"Men don't like pink."

"Correction,"Finn pointed like he was a lecturing professor,"They do."

"Nice one, Einstein. But guys don't like pink."

"I do. I am confident in my masculinity. I own pink boxers!"

"Real men don't like pink and they sure as hell don't wear it."Logan said again.

"I like it and I wear it. It's a nice color. Why should one color be outlawed to the entire male population? Women can wear any bloody color they want but we can't wear pink? The damn irony."

"Finn, you're drunk."Logan snickered.

"And rambling my friend. But I'll be all right. I'm going to lose this bloody game. Have another drink. Put on my shirt, socks and shoes and go home. When I get there, I'll make sure Colin isn't home and take off all of my clothes. Then I'll put on my pink boxers and dance around the apartment listening to some weird popmusic while I dance with a broom. Any suggestions?"

"The electric slide to N'sync!"Steph giggled.

"The Macarena to O Town!"Rory added with a snicker.

"The Moonwalk to 98 Degrees!"

" The Salsa to Backstreet Boys!"

" Break dancing to Jesse McCartney!"

"Or all of Dream Street!"

" No, Brittney Spears!"

"Hell, Dirty dancing to Christina Aguilera!"

"I'd go with Jessica Simpson."

"No, no, wait. Wait! Oh, damn, I forgot."

Both girls burst into a fit of drunken giggles and Logan and Finn rolled their eyes.

"Where is Colin anyways?"Logan asked.

"I don't know. He said he was coming to see you." Finn shrugged.

Logan squinted in thought. "He was here earlier because Juliet, Rosemary and Robert were here. I went to answer my phone and then they were gone."

"Oh good. He's with one of the girls. He won't be coming home and I can follow through on my plan!"

"I sure as hell hope you don't do that, Man."Logan said again.

"What I do or don't do in the privacy of my own home is my business, Mate."

"Whatever. Just go, Logan!"Rory shouted.

Logan went and made one, forcing Rory and Finn to take another shot.

"And for the win," Logan started lining up his shot, "The corner pocket." He pointed.

"Miss,miss, miss." Finn hissed as he leaned on the pool table, watching carefully.

Logan shot and the ball flew into Finn's hand. "Oh! Dammit!" he cried.

Logan snickered,"You okay there, Buddy?"

"No! My dear pinky finger! I think you broke it!"

"Suck it up!"Logan rolled his eyes.

Finn's other hand flew up to his forehead and he closed his eyes and went off dramatically,"Oh! The pain! It's blinding! I can't breathe! Oh my god! I think I'm going to pass out! I think I'm dying! "

"If we watch a movie will the pain subside?"Rory asked, wanting to sit down and put her clothes on again.

"How 'bout a drink?"Logan added.

"I'm in. But I think you need to wait on me. Cuz I'm dying."

"We'll wait on you, jeez."Logan rolled his eyes."What do you want?"

"Monty Python paired with a Scotch. The perfect combination for my upcoming death."Finn said dramatically.

"Ror, get Monty Python from the cabinet over there. Finn, get the Scotch from the laundry room there or you don't get any."

"And I will get the junk food."Steph assigned the job to herself.

Finn opened the door to the small laundry room and shrieked loudly like a little girl.

Everyone turned to stare and he slammed the door again.

"Finn, what now?"Logan asked, a little irritated.

"Ugh! I really AM dying! I've just been blinded by Colin's pasty white arse! What else can possibly go wrong!"Finn exclaimed.

"What?"Logan, Steph, and Rory all asked.

At that moment, Colin bolted out of the laundry room, fully clothed."Sorry about that, Logan. We were desperate."

"We?" Logan raised an eyebrow and Rosemary walked out. She shrugged slightly and walked out of the apartment.

"Thanks for the room, Man. See ya." Colin followed her out and Finn dropped to the couch.

"That's what! Rosemary! My love! Come back to me!" He shouted after her.

"Rosemary never liked you, Finn." Steph rolled her eyes and everyone went back to their jobs.

After the movie had ended, the four of them were drunk enough to not know where they were. They stumbled around the apartment to find a place to sleep.

The next morning Rory opened her eyes and found herself laying on the pool table with something heavy on top of her. She twisted slightly and discovered it was Finn, sound asleep on top of her. She managed to sit up and see Logan on the couch and Stephanie on the kitchen counter, both asleep.

"Get off of me!"She gave Finn a shove and he jumped, startled and woke up.

"What the-"

"Finn, Get off me!"she repeated.

He sat up,"It's too bloody sunny."

"And early."Logan sat up after hearing the commotion.

"Start coffee, Steph."Rory mumbled.

"Mmmkay."Steph reached over her head and hit the start button. Everyone who knew Logan knew he always had the coffee pot ready to go with the press of a button.

With the smell of coffee in the air and a bottle of Asprin on the counter, the four of them managed to get up. After sitting around for about an hour drinking pot after pot of coffee, they finally managed to speak.

"What the hell happened last night?"Steph asked.

"Drinking."Logan mumbled.

"Obviously."Rory rubbed her temples.

"And Rosemary and Colin."Finn added.

"Oh yeah."Steph snickered.

"And strip pool."Rory said.

"Ugh. Who won?"Steph asked.

"I forget."Rory poured another cup of coffee.

"I did."Finn said.

"No,me and Steph did."Logan said."I got the winning shot and killed your finger."

"Oh yeah. How is your finger, Finn?"Rory asked.

He held it up and saw it was purple and swollen.

"Ouch!"Steph exclaimed.

"Damn, Finn. Sorry."Logan shrugged apologetically.

"Eh, it's alright, Mate. But I'm going to head home."

"Me too."Rory grabbed her blazer and shrugged it on.

"I'll walk you."Finn offered.

"Okay."the two of them started back to the Yale campus.

"So does it hurt?"Rory asked.

"Not at all."

"Last night you claimed you were dying. I remember that vaguely. So, how's it now?"

He opened his mouth to answer.

"The truth."Rory added.

He closed his mouth and then began,"It hurts like bloody hell."

"Do you own an icepack?"Rory asked as they approached her dorm.

"No."

"Come in. I'll lend you mind."

"Why do you need an icepack on hand?"Finn wondered aloud.

"I'm a bit clumsy. Plus, Paris has a tendency to throw things when she's mad."Rory unlocked the door and they went inside.

A shoe came flying out of Paris' room and they both ducked. "See?"

"Paris?"Rory called and headed to the doorway.

"Dammit! Where's my green blouse?"Paris yelled.

"Um, at Doyle's I would assume."

"What?"Paris came over to Rory, shocked and eyes flaming.

"Well," Rory squirmed a bit uncomfortably, "You were wearing it the other day when you went over there and you came home in something else."

Paris glared and stormed out of the dorm, muttering something about killing somebody.

"So, that was Paris."Finn said.

"In all her glory." Rory smiled at the tall brunette and he returned the action.

"So."He said slowly.

"Yeah." She stared at him for a minute and broke out of her trance, "Icepack. Right!"

"Oh yeah." He seemed to have been in his own trance.

"Sit down. Do you want something to drink?" Rory asked and dug around in her little fridge/freezer.

"No thanks, Doll. I'm fine."

"Except for your finger. Do you think it's broken?"Rory asked. She grabbed an icepack and started a pot of coffee.

"Nah. Probably just a sprain. I'm an expert with injuries."Finn shrugged from his spot on her couch.

Rory sat next to him, "That's good. Hand."

He held it out and she examined it. His hands were smooth with long fingers. Except for the swollen purple one, it was perfect. She laid the icepack on his finger and held it there. She looked up to find him watching her. She realized just then how close their faces were.

Her breathing slowed dramatically and her heartbeat sped up. He dipped his head towards hers, pausing for a second to give her to oppurtunity to pull away. When she didn't, he sucked her bottom lip in between both of his. She leaned into him, the icepack falling to the floor, forgotten. After a minute they pulled away, both breathing heavily, still close.

"Wow."she whispered.

"That was-"

"I know."she finished.

"And you, um?"

"Finn?"Rory said softly.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"A lot."

"More than you know."he echoed.

"So um,"Rory stumbled to an awkward stop, not knowing how to proceed.

"Love?"

"Yes?"Rory looked up at him, hopeful.

"Would you like to go out with me? I'm not good with girlfriends, but I'd like to try."

Rory leaned in and kissed him.

He grinned like a sly cat when they broke away for more air,"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes."she echoed softly and leaned in again.

On their next break for air he chuckled softly,"You know, I don't think my finger hurts anymore.

"Good."Rory grinned and pressed back into him.

"I don't think I'm dying anymore either."He mumbled before pressing his lips back to hers.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Did I do a good job with the challenge and story? Or did it majorly suck? Please let me know! I have a few more challenges and oneshots I'm working on and any constructive critcism would help me out greatly. Then again, so would praise and admiration...please just review and be completely honest.


End file.
